Playing Games
by moonsliver86
Summary: Chapter 4 is already up and well hope you'll find it an interesting twist... ~sml~ Pairings: Kouyako, Takari and more... Please read the first saga which is "Chocolates and a Bouquet of Flowers" to fully understand the full story...
1. Who is she?

PG1 

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. It shall now take its rest from its endless task of innocence and let's the silver rays of the moon take its place.

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Welcome to one of Hoshino Yukino's special fics ~ * ~

~ * ~ Controlled by Hoshino Yukino's alter ego "silver moonlight" ~ * ~

*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just using the characters to satisfy my hunger for spice in my life. I own the characters Kagami Yagami and Shizuyo Shinigami so please don't ask me where I got them, okay?

Note: This is my second story under the silver moonlight author name and this story follows my first story's timeline except now the main pair in focus is the Yolizzy. I received good reviews in my first story but it is a quite low number, I guess that's all the people I can attract, but hey! I still got some so I must be happy.

Please Review. Flames are accepted but please don't make them too harsh...

Pairings: Yolizzy with hints of Takari, Taiora, and Mimato

Rating: PG; because of minor *OOC*ness

Genre: Romance

This is the continuing "saga" to CHOCOLATES AND A BOUQUET OF FLOWERS: FINISHED (^_^)

*********************************************************************************

**Playing Games (Ch. 1)**

**- Who is she? -**

_By silver moonlight_

*********************************************************************************

Dear Diary,

I just had a wonderful date with my koibito (boyfriend/lover), Izzy. We went to the park today and he surprised me by taking me to the most beautiful part of the park, which was hidden from our naked eye. You had to go pass the rows of cherry blossom trees and take the small route down the stairs to get to this wide but small garden of flowers of different colors with butterflies flying everywhere. We stayed there for about three hours talking to each other, telling each other what was happening in our lives. We didn't notice it but soon the sky was already dark and the fireflies were already flying around us. I gestured for us to leave and he happily obliged, following closely behind me. He suddenly stopped and pulled me towards him. He lifted my face to face his and he told me again that he loved me and how much I meant to him. He placed his lips on mine and I let myself surrender to his kiss, staring into his onyx eyes that were filled with extreme honesty, loyalty of his love to me. He quickly separated from me when he realized that he had done something inappropriate, apologizing for the way he reacted and volunteered to walk me home. He was so sweet, so caring, that was one of the things that made me like him. He even helped me set Kari and Takeru up even if he knew that it was going to take up a lot of time, especially with the Computer Festival coming next week and all. He never gets angry only irritated at people... He's so perfect and I love him, I really do but... I don't know but I feel that there's something missing in our relationship. No, it's not from Izzy but from me...

Goodnight Diary, another day tomorrow...

******

Yolei shifted in her bed as the opening rays of the sun began to enter her room from the opened window. Her mom opened it a few moments back, hoping that the sun's rays would wake up the room's occupant. She covered her face with a pillow and continued sleeping, not wanting to leave the wonderful dream she was having. 

"Izzy... Stop that... Don't tickle me..." mumbled Yolei, sighing contently in her sleep.

"Yolei! Yolei! Wake UP!" shouted a loud robotic voice, shaking her awake from her wonderful dream.

"Yolei! Yolei! Wake UP!" repeated the loud robotic voice, making Yolei jump up from her bed.

"Darn! Chichi no baka! (Dad, you big idiot!) Buying this noisy talking alarm clock for my birthday!" whined Yolei, hitting the button at the back of the talking clock.

Yolei tried to go back to sleep but her eyes couldn't stop themselves from opening once more, collecting more and more light.

"Darn! Can't sleep anymore... WHY THE HELL DID THAT DARN ALARM CLOCK RING THIS EARLY TODAY?! TODAY'S A SATURDAY! DARN IT! WAIT-A-MINUTE!!!" shouted Yolei, yawning as she stood up from her bed.

"Hmm... April 27..." mumbled Yolei softly, glancing upon the calendar beside her bed then slowly taking out her planner from the bottom drawer of her dresser.

"April 21... date with Izzy... April 22... test in Biology... April 23... shopping raid with Kari... April 24... take Takeru to Kari's photo exhibit... April 25... test in Geometry... April 26... date with Izzy and April 27..." narrated Yolei as she read her weekly things to do list.

"...OH MY GOSH! I TOTALLY FORGOT! Oh, no! Better hurry, better hurry..." shouted Yolei, quickly running to the bathroom and taking a quick bath.

******

"Yolei's late..." said Takeru as he and Kari stood by the park.

"Yeah... It's strange that she is..." continued Kari, snuggling closer to her new found boyfriend.

"Well... I don't mind..." replied a blushing Takeru, liking every minute he had with Kari that close to him. 

"Whatcha doing?" asked a little voice from behind, making the couple separate and turn their heads backwards.

"C-c-c-o-ody..." sighed the couple, "Don't scare us like that..."

"What? I didn't do anything..." said Cody innocently, his face flushed with a very puzzled look.

"Never mind---" replied the couple in unison, shaking their heads slightly.

"Hi TS! Hi Kari..." shouted a voice from behind.

"Davis..." said the couple in unison, their smiles turning into a weird frown-smile hybrid.

"Yolei's still not here, eh? Must have tripped and broke her glasses..." joked Davis, not receiving any laughs from the rest of the group.

"---" said the rest of the group in unison, giving Davis weird glances.

"What? Can't a guy make a joke?" retorted Davis, shrinking under his companions' weird stares.

"That wasn't much of a joke..." said Kari, her face frowning slightly.

"Alright! Alright! Everything for my hime (princess)..." said Davis, kneeling down and kissing Kari on her hand.

"Davis, don't touch my girl..." shouted Takeru, his fists clenched and were ready to strike.

"When and where did she become your girl...?" asked Davis, trying to break what he thought was Takeru's bluff.

"April 14, 2001 (ref. Chocolates)..." replied Kari, earning a big jaw drop from Davis.

"WHAT?! You proposed to her on the day of the concert...THAT'S CHEATING! You knew that I had practice that day... You... you... CHEATER!" shouted Davis, jumping up and down. 

Davis aimed his fists directly for Takeru's face and was about to connect when, "All's fair in love and war... Anyway, it has been two weeks now and you still haven't noticed how close they are... Really dumb of you, Davis. Never though that you would be that stupid." said a female voice from behind him.

"Sorry I'm late again..." said Yolei immediately after that, facing the rest of the group and lowering her head.

"Grr... What do you mean all's fair in love and war, huh, four-eyed freak lady from Mars? And what do you mean I'm blind, look who's talking, near-sighted freak!!!" shouted back Davis, his eyes flushed with pure and intense rage.

"I said all's fair in love and war... What about it? It's a quotation we studied. Weren't you listening, you, mud-for-brain goggled-headed copycat?! And for your information, I'm far-sighted! Bet you didn't even know what

far-sighted is." shouted Yolei, not wanting to lose this time. 

"Grr... You make me so mad... You want a fight, four eyes?" asked Davis whose mind was burning with extreme hate for Takeru who stole Kari from him and Yolei who made him look stupid. He clenched his fists tightly and lowered his head to control his raging temper.

"Wanna try me?" replied Yolei, her fists clenching to form rock-like projectiles.

"Not another one..." said Cody, hiding behind the park bench.

"STOP!" shouted a female voice, startling all of them.

"Huh?" asked all of them in unison, turning their heads sideways to see a girl wearing a green shirt with her hair exactly like Sora's. 

"Hi Takeru..." greeted the girl warmly, giving him a suggestive wink.

"Hi Kari, nice hair today..." greeted the girl, watching Kari's face form a small smile.

"Hi Davis..." greeted the girl, her eyes glaring with a sense of darkness. 

Takeru was the first to reply and reciprocated her greeting with a warm "Hi Kagami". His face blushed slightly when she winked at him again. Kari greeted her immediately after Takeru, her usually sweet voice sounding slightly angry and strained. She softly nudged Takeru in the ribs signaling him, telling him something that he already knew. Davis was the last to reply, his anger now gone. He came close to Kagami and began to tell her about Takeru and Kari. Her eyebrows frowned slightly but soon her eyes lit up brighter than ever before and she began to whisper something into Davis' ear. Davis grinned evilly and went to his usual spot beside Kari. 

"So... what are you doing here, Kagami?" asked Kari, looking at Kagami with great concern; concern that she was planning something devious again.

"Tai just told me to accompany you and you know... have Takeru... and the rest of you to show me around the place..." said Kagami suggestively. 

"I... see..." said Kari, her face starting to make a face.

"Takeru, would you like to show me around? I'm just new here you know..." said Kagami, hugging Takeru's arm and making beautiful eyes at him.

"Um... Kagami... I really can't, I have basketball practice after the picnic. Why don't you ask the rest instead?" replied Takeru innocently as he glanced upon the already furious Kari behind Kagami.

"Let go of my Takeru!!!" shouted Kari, her face flushed with anger and her eyes popping out of their sockets.

Kagami quickly let go of Takeru's hand and began to creep away, surprised with Kari's sudden outburst of anger.

"Thank you..." said Kari, her face forming a big smile once more. She went beside Takeru and began to hug his arm just like Kagami did.

"Everyone in the Yagami family has a weird way of showing how they well... you know..." said Cody, standing behind in the background.

"Scary..." whispered Kagami, not noticing that Davis did the same.

"Heh... heh..." said Takeru with nothing else he could say to them. A weird smile conquered his face and his wonderful blue eyes shrank into two thin black lines. 

"Quite possessive, are we, Kari?" asked Yolei whispering softly into Kari's ear.

"..." replied Kari, her face burning up with tremendous embarrassment.

Yolei stifled a laugh and whispering said, "You're not alone, sister... you're not alone..."

A loud grumbling sound suddenly filled the air, startling the lively conversation they were having.

"We're hungry..." remarked the little voices from their backpacks.

"I guess we can take them out now..." said Davis, releasing Demi V-mon from his encasement.

The others did the same, not realizing that Kagami was still with them.

"Food! Food! Food!" shouted the Digimon in unison, their faces all looking at the backpack where Yolei usually stored the food for a picnic. 

They were about to storm the backpack when a loud shriek filled the air. All of the digidestined looked around and found Kagami standing behind them, screaming her heart out.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about Kagami..." said Davis, hitting his head with his right hand lightly.

"Kagami... um... stay calm... they're just um..." said Takeru, trying to quiet her down so that people won't notice them.

Yolei quickly grabbed a spare handkerchief she found inside her backpack and gagged a protesting Kagami with it, dragging her away from the crowd and motioning for the rest of them to follow. They quickly packed their digimon into their backpacks once more and followed Yolei towards the cherry blossom trees where Takeru and Kari first kissed (ref. Chocolates). Yolei then led all of them to the staircase which was hidden from you and showed them the hidden garden that Izzy had just shown her yesterday. She lowered her backpack on the floor and released Poromon from it; the other digidestined did as well and began to explore this new area of the park that they have never been to before. Yolei then brought Kagami to a hidden part of the garden, making sure that no one can see her.

"Promise that you won't scream?" asked Yolei, her eyes cold and heartless as she watched Kagami's head nod slightly.

"If you make one loud noise, I'll gag you again and I won't be that kind anymore sister..." continued Yolei as she removed the gag from Kagami's mouth. Kagami sighed softly and quivering, walked to where the other digidestined were.

'It worked! The scary, military type attitude, actually worked!' thought Yolei, snickering at how Kagami reacted to her quite outrageous actions. Yolei then followed Kagami to where the others were.

******

"Hana! Hana! Plenty of Hana! (*Hana- Japanese for flower)" shouted Upaamon, playing around the snapdragons that were scattered on the eastern side of the garden.

"OUCH!" shouted Demi V-mon, pricking his finger on a rose thorn.

"Baka (Stupid)..." whispered Gotamon, "I guess the digimons really are like their masters, right, Patamon?"

"{gobble} {gobble} What did you say Gotamon?" asked Patamon, speaking with his mouth full of food. 

"Umm... I take that back, "most" digimons are like their masters..." restated Gotamon, a sweat drop forming on her head as she watched Patamon gobble down food like a vacuum.

"Want some sushi, Gotamon? They're sashimi..." asked Poromon, pulling out a small Ziploc that contained 10 succulent pieces of sashimi.

"Sure..." replied Gotamon, her face lighting up in front of her most favorite food in the world, fish!

******

"I've never been to this place before..." said Kari, scanning the whole garden, which was filled with different varieties of flowers. 

"Me, too..." said Takeru, amazed at that wonderful sight in front of him (Kari smiling and the garden, of course).

"Who showed you this place Yolei?" asked Iori, watching Upaamon and Poromon play in the snapdragon field.

"Izzy did... He brought me here, yesterday..." replied Yolei, a blush forming on her face as she remember the events of that day; the feeling of his lips on hers, the feeling she felt when he said that he loves her.

******

"So... Davis... This are what you call digimon?" asked Kagami, after listening to Davis explain to her about the weird little creatures playing around in the garden.

"Yup! Not only can they talk, play and listen, they're our friends too..." replied Davis, watching Demi V-mon play with the rest of the digimon.

"Let me guess, the blue one's yours, right?" asked Kagami, staring at Demi V-mon who was presently gobbling up a whole pack of chips.

"H-h-how did you guess?" asked a puzzled Davis, wondering how on earth Kagami was able to pinpoint which one of the digimons was his.

"I don't know but I just felt that it was yours... I don't know, there was some sort of attraction between the two of us..." replied Kagami, still staring at Demi V-mon.

"I see that you've finally realized the charismatic ability that Demi V-mon and I possess..." joked Davis.

"Dream on buster and if you keep on having that attitude, say goodbye to your dreams of getting Kari to like you..." retorted Kagami, slightly laughing at the corny joke that Davis played on her.

"Ouch... That hurt me so... Ha Ha Ha..." laughed Davis, enjoying the time she spent with Kagami.

"And that cat must be Kari's because I think I saw that cat at her house the other day..." continued Kagami, trying to guess who owned which digimon.

"Right again! Her name's Gotamon..." replied Davis, amazed at Kagami's amazing ability to guess which digimon belonged to who.

"Hmm... I really can't guess who the pig with wings is... Is he Iori's?" asked Kagami, staring at the orange fur-ball that was playing with Gotamon.

"Umm... Kagami, if you want to be in good terms with my friend TS there, I believe that you should stop calling HIS digimon, Patamon, a flying pig..." replied Davis, a matter-of-factly.

"Oops... Don't tell Takeru what I said just now... Please..." begged Kagami.

"Sure..." replied Davis, snickering at the pleading eyes that Kagami was giving him.

"What?" asked Kagami, joining in with Davis' laughs.

"Nothing... It's just that we have a lot of the same habits..." replied Davis, his mind racing with different thoughts.

'We do have a lot of things common don't we?' thought Davis, as she stared into Kagami's auburn eyes.

'What is this strange feeling I'm feeling right now?' thought Kagami, as she too stared into Davis' cinnamon eyes.

"Davis... Whatcha doing?" asked Demi V-mon, staring at the blank expressions that Kagami and Davis had on their eyes.

"Nothing... we were just thinking of something..." replied both of them in unison, blushing slightly before separating ways and converging back to where the others were.

******

Takeru and Kari were seating down by a bench beside the honeysuckle flowerbed where the butterflies were flying here and there, landing on a honeysuckle once in a while. They snuggled close to each other and watched their digimon playing by the snapdragons.

"They really look cute together, don't they?" asked Kari, snuggling closer to Takeru who had an arm around her.

"Yeah... " replied Takeru, enjoying the warmth they shared with each other.

"TK! TK! Want some?" asked an excited Patamon who rushed to Takeru's side, carrying what seemed to be a packet of green candy.

"What is it Patamon?" asked TK, smiling as he watched Patamon rush up to him.

"Here's you favorite candy... Remember, the one you always ate when you were still "young"..." said Patamon, signaling something to Takeru that Kari couldn't seem to understand. 

"Oh... I get it... Thanks Patamon..." thanked Takeru, grasping the pack of candy in his hand as he watched the little digimon scamper away from them.

"What is he talking about, Keru?" asked Kari, watching Takeru with renewed curiosity.

"Keru, eh? Hmm... I kinda like that..." replied Takeru, watching Kari flush up like a red beet.

"..." whispered Kari, lowering her head down as she blushed some more.

"Keru's fine... I don't really care what you call me as long as you stay with me..." continued Takeru, lifting Kari's face up to meet his.

Kari nodded solemnly and watched Takeru open the pack of jelly candies in front of her. 

"What are those? And what does Patamon mean with *young*?" asked a confused Kari, as she watched Takeru put one green jelly into his mouth.

"Shh... And just taste one..." whispered Takeru, putting one of the jelly candies into Kari's open mouth.

"... It's... Sweet..." said Kari, amazed at the sweetness of the candy and suddenly a thought flashed into her mind.

"I remember now... This was one of the candies you brought with you to the Digital World, wasn't it? I remember you giving it to me one cold day when we were traveling with my oni-san (brother)..." continued Kari, watching Takeru's head nod in agreement. 

"You actually remembered... I thought you forgot about it already..." said Takeru, putting another green jelly into his mouth.

"How could I forget... It was the first I found out that you were... um... sweet... to me..." answered Kari, her cheeks lighting up a bit.

Takeru blushed slightly and slowly placed a green jelly into Kari's mouth, trying to move away from the topic.

'He's still so shy, even though we are officially a couple... maybe I should do something to change that...' thought Kari, as she watched his golden-haired prince gobble up the green jellies in the pack.

'He really does have a sweet tooth until now... He's so cute and innocent...' thought Kari as she slowly crept closer to him.

"Keru..." said Kari softly, managing to get Takeru's attention.

"Yes..." answered Takeru, only to be interrupted by Kari placing her lips on his.

At first, Takeru was hesitant to kiss back but soon he surrendered to the kiss and began to kiss back with renewed vigor. He then took the chance when Kari opened her mouth to insert his tongue into her waiting mouth to duel with her yearning tongue.

'That's quick... Never knew Takeru can be so aggressive...' thought Kari, letting herself surrender to the kiss for the first time in quite some time.

Their tongues displayed a seductive dance that ended with a gasping of breath from both sides.

'WOW!' though Kari, 'He improved from the first time I kissed him…'

Kari was then broken off her wavelength of thought when Takeru locked their lips once more, deepening the kiss by pulling Kari closer to him. He placed his arms around her as she placed her hands around his neck, enjoying the feeling of the other body that sat beside them. They stayed that way for some time before Takeru suddenly pulled back, his whole face blushing. 

"Gomen! Gomen! I didn't mean to do that... I just couldn't control myself that time... Gomen! Gomen! (Gomen - Japanese for sorry)" apologized Takeru, lowering his head down to face the grass beneath the bench they were seating on.

"That's okay... I sort of enjoyed it anyway..." soother Kari, watching Takeru's face lit up by she said.

'He really is so kind and caring... So sweet... Too Kawaii (Kawaii - Japanese for cute) for his own good' thought Kari as she found herself trapped in a warm embrace.

"Thanks Kari..." whispered Takeru, pulling Kari closer to him.

"Will you love birds stop making out? It's time to eat already!!!" shouted Yolei who was standing behind the bench, scaring the couple out of their wits.

Takeru and Kari separated themselves from the entwinement of their embrace and found their cheeks flushed with a very dark hue of red. They followed Yolei to where the rest were, their arms and legs moved rigidly, caused by their embarrassment. They sat beside each other on the cloth that Yolei had laid on the cool grass patch and couldn't help but snicker when they noticed that Davis and Kagami were sitting beside each other, laughing out loud together. They helped themselves to a pack of chips and noticed that everyone was staring at them weirdly. They looked at each other and then behind them and saw, Izzy with another girl beside him descending the stairs that led to the hidden garden. 

She had long black hair reaching to the lower part of her shoulders that flew naturally along the breeze as it passed. She was quite tall, not as tall as Tai and Yamato but taller than Izzy by about half an inch even if she was wearing flats. She walked with a certain feminine grace that helped her carry the lilac dress that she wore. She wore no make-up and yet it did not affect her exquisite beauty which were complimented with her indigo eyes that seemed to carry an expressionless facade like a blank piece of paper. She and Izzy slowly descended down the stairs, talking all the while, with occasional laughs and grins in between their conversation.

"Who is she?" asked Yolei, who suddenly stood up from where she was sitting…

_Who is she?… Who is she?… Who is she?… Who is she?… Who is she?… Who is she?… Who is she?… _

_~ owari for now ~_

**Author's Notes:**

* Not much of a Kouyako/Yolizzy here yet, will come in the succeeding chapters… * 

Expect the next chapter by the 3rd week of November, since it's currently on the works…

In order to mix Japanese, Chinese and Western Culture, the Valentine's Day in all my fics would be on April 14, April because it's the month of the cherry blossoms (Japanese), 14 because of the fact that Chinese people celebrate Valentine's on July 7 (7+7) and that Western people celebrate their Valentine's Day on February 14. 

Please read and review. Please, I beg of you... {big blue puppy dog eyes like Takeru's} Pweese... Pwetty Pweese... Heh heh... Please R & R!!!!!!

_~ Ja Matte ~_

_ ~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~_


	2. Remembering

PG2 

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. It shall now take its rest from its endless task of innocence and let's the silver rays of the moon take its place.

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Welcome to one of Hoshino Yukino's special fics ~ * ~

~ * ~ Controlled by Hoshino Yukino's alter ego "silver moonlight" ~ * ~

*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just using the characters to satisfy my hunger for spice in my life. I own the characters Kagami Yagami and Shizuyo Shinigami so please don't ask me where I got them, okay?

Note: This is my second story under the silver moonlight author name and this story follows my first story's timeline except now the main pair in focus is the Yolizzy. I received good reviews in my first story but it is a quite low number, I guess that's all the people I can attract, but hey! I still got some so I must be happy.

Please Review. Flames are accepted but please don't make them too harsh...

Pairings: Yolizzy with hints of Takari, Taiora, and Mimato

Rating: PG; because of minor *OOC*ness

Genre: Romance

This is the continuing "saga" to CHOCOLATES AND A BOUQUET OF FLOWERS: FINISHED (^_^)

*********************************************************************************

****

Playing Games (Ch. 2)

- Remembering -

__

By silver moonlight

*********************************************************************************

*Japanese Vocabulary* * These are words that can be found in this fic *

Konnichiwa - Good day; Hello; Greeting used from 10:00 am onwards before nightfall Minna - Everyone Watashi wa - I am… Hai/Iie - Yes/No Tomodachi - friend Baka - Idiot Demo - But Boku wa… - I… (this is only used for males and not females); it can also mean I + linking verb Nani? - What? 

*********************************************************************************

Yolei stood there dumbfounded as she stared transfixed at the sight in front of her; her Koushiro, the one she loved more than anything else in the world, was with another girl, someone she didn't even know. The two of them crept closer to where Yolei and the others were but seemed to not notice that they were not alone in the hidden garden.

"So, I was saying… There's this Computer Festival in the upcoming week and well… I'll be the one managing the activities and well… I want you to come with us… Would you, Shizuyo?" asked Izzy, walking in tune with the girl beside her who nodded in agreement.

"Who's Shizuyo, Koushiro…?" shouted Yolei, not able to keep all those thoughts inside her already battered mind.

"Huh?!" blurted Izzy, turning around to notice that the D2 digidestined were all staring at the two of them.

(Kagami, however was still busy eating a piece of Strawberry Cake that Yolei brought them…)

"Hmm… Shizuyo… Heard that name before…" whispered Takeru to Kari, trying hard to remember where he heard that name.

"Now that you mentioned it… Yeah… I've heard it before somewhere…" agreed Kari, as she too tried to remember where she heard that name.

"Who's Shizuyo, Koushiro?" repeated Yolei, this time her voice more intense than before.

"Uh… Hi, Yolei…" greeted Koushiro, his eyes showing a little proof of his guilt.

"Well, this is Shizuyo…" introduced Koushiro, pointing to the girl beside her.

"She used to be my best friend when we were young and we kept in touch after her family had to move to Tokyo for their business. Her parents had to go abroad abruptly a month ago and she was sent here to Odaiba to stay with her aunt and by the looks of things, she'll be here for about a year…" continued Koushiro and was stopped by Shizuyo, moving up in front of him.

"I'll take it from here, Izumi…" interrupted Shizuyo, her voice sounding so monophonic, so flat, so ghostly.

"Konnichiwa minna! Watashi wa Shizuyo Shinigami… Nice to meet you all, especially you, Yolei. You are just like what Izumi-kun described you to be, caring and beautiful…" continued Shizuyo, her voice showing no emotion at all; none at all.

"I remember now! Shizuyo aren't you the new…" shouted Takeru but was interrupted by Shizuyo who beat him to the chase.

"… lead singer in Ishida's band?" continued Shizuyo, "Hai… you're right…"

"You were the one who sang 'Daijobu', aren't you?" asked Kari, finally remembering where she heard her name.

"Hai… Yagami-desu… You and Takaishi-kun sound good together too…" replied Shizuyo, again her voice sounding so plain, so emotionless. 

Takeru and Kari blushed when they heard that remark and began to shrink back into the background.

Shizuyo then introduced herself to the rest of the group, namely Iori and Davis, shaking their hands in a formal manner. She courteously bowed to the both of them, surprising them with her perfect etiquette. 

She then slowly moved towards where Kagami sat, happily gobbling down the delicious strawberry cake, and tapped Kagami lightly on the shoulder.

"Missed me? Kagami-desu" asked Shizuyo, her face finally displaying a hint of emotion, a smile.

"Huh? SHIZUYO! What are you doing here?" shouted Kagami, quickly standing up and hugging Shizuyo in a friendly manner, tight hug but friendly…

"Nice to see that you haven't changed much Kagami…" remarked Shizuyo, as she was finally released from Kagami's death hug…

"You too, Shizuyo… You're still the perfectionist I know and love and hate…" reciprocated Kagami, not noticing the weird expressions on the digi-destined's faces.

"Really now... You *hate* me... Hmm... Want me to make you remember who helped you in your Math... which you almost failed in... Kagami?" retorted Shizuyo, her face becoming devious.

"Shh... Don't tell them about it..." whispered Kagami, placing her hand over Shizuyo's eager to talk mouth.

Shizuyo mumbled something incoherent and then quieted down, blushing as she remembered that there were other people around.

"Finally, Miss Vanity has reawakened!!!" shouted Kagami, dropping the hand that covered Shizuyo's mouth.

"You two know each other?" asked Davis, his jaw nearly hitting the ground.

"Yeah! We're neighbors back in Tokyo and we've become the best of friends since then. Even if Ms. Perfect here is picky in everything that I do…" replied Kagami, laughing strangely for no reason at all. 

"Hai… We are friends… Even if my tomodachi here is quite a baka and is very reckless…" reversed Shizuyo, her voice finally gaining a different tone, sarcasm. 

The other digi-destined just stood there watching Kagami and Shizuyo argue with each other. Kagami with her loud shouts and incessant babble and Shizuyo with calm and short comebacks that leave Kagami with nothing to say but babble something incoherent. Yolei seeing this as her chance, dragged Izzy to a nearby tree to hide them from the others…

******

Yolei quickly rushed up to Izzy and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before asking him one simple question, "Why the hell didn't you tell me that you were bringing a girl here? And why didn't you introduce me to her before? Huh? Well… What can say for yourself, Koushiro Izumi? What? What alibi do you have this time, eh?"

"Well… uh… well… uh…" answered Izzy, not really knowing what to answer the purple-haired goddess that stood in front of him, him who was just a mere mortal blessed with the chance to be with her. Izzy cowered under her barrage of questions and tried not to shrink into the background like what Takeru and Kari did just awhile ago. He stared into those soft and innocent purple eyes that once captivated him (and still does) and began to recall the day they became a couple…

*** Flashback *** 

It was a wonderful winter day, the sky was clear and yet the ground was covered with a layer of freshly-laid snow. The temperature was cool and yet not to the point that it was numbing, freezing. The sun was hidden well above the clouds and the whole neighborhood was busy with its normal Christmas routine, since Christmas was just days away. Teenagers trotted happily in the malls and parks, buying their last-minute gifts or just enjoying the wonderful merry feeling that this holiday always brought them. Teenagers can be seen walking in groups, happily talking and chatting with each other. In the midst of their chatter, a particular party was discussed, a party which the Odaiba High School is holding a week before Christmas. As usual Matt's band was going to be the one who are going to play for the party, with a small added twist, Tai was joining in with the fun… 

Sora had gone to her grandmother's house that week and couldn't come to the party so Tai decided that if Sora wouldn't be there, he might as well not dance with anyone else. Kari, Takeru and Davis, were at a mountain lodge, spending the week there for some skiing, which Mrs. Takaishi volunteered to pay for, amazingly enough. Mainly because she was going to some business there and also because she wanted to congratulate the three of them for a wonderful party that they threw for Yamato, Tai and Jun last month for winning in their respective fields. (Yamato for winning the Song Writing Contest; Tai for getting the Most Valuable Player for the 3rd straight season and Jun for being a *good sister* in the play she signed up for.) Cody was spending some time with his other relatives who lived in Hokkaido and so, only Yolei, Izzy, Jyou, Yamato and Taichi were left back at Odaiba to spend their holidays…

******

Koushiro woke up with a start; he had to go meet the guys in a nearby coffee shop that morning to discuss pressing matters. One was the concert that Yamato and Taichi were playing at. Another was the fact that Jyou was invited to have a medical internship in Germany. And lastly was Koushiro's little problem, his crush with a certain purple-haired goddess that made his world go round and made him breathless by her innate beauty. 

Koushiro quickly dressed up, choosing a striped orange T-shirt hidden inside a dark green winter jacket and light brown pants that he found inside his neatly fixed closet. He quickly rushed out of the house, saying his good-byes quickly and rushed to the coffee shop where they were going to meet. He entered the coffee shop, his breath erratic. When he finally regained his composure, he slowly approached the table that they usually sat in and found Jyou alone, drinking a cup of coffee.

(My sister told me to put Jyou into my story and well here he is…)

"You're early…" remarked Jyou, looking at the wall clock behind Koushiro's head.

"WHAT? You mean, I rushed here all for nothing… But the clocks at my house told me that it was 8 in the morning already…" said Koushiro, his voice irritated but not angry.

"Well… Now that you're here, why don't you help yourself to a cup of coffee and let's just patiently wait for Yamato and Taichi…" said Jyou calmly, taking another sip from his cup.

Koushiro followed his advice and went to the counter to buy a cup of coffee and went back to their table.

"Why are you so calm?" asked Koushiro, returning with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Aren't you nervous about going to Germany for a medical internship?" continued Izzy, tasting the freshly-brewed coffee in the cup in his hands.

"I'm not going…" replied Jyou, not looking at Koushiro's face.

"What? It's the best place you can go to have an early start at becoming a well-known doctor. Why?" queried Izzy, lowering his cup of coffee atop the table.

"I just don't want to, okay? That's that!" answered Jyou, his voice sounding strained.

"What's wrong? You were really happy when you received the letter asking you to go there, so what happened now to make you change your mind?" asked Izzy, ignoring the cup of coffee he placed in front of him.

Jyou took another sip from of his cup of coffee and remained silent, closing his eyes as he sipped the coffee that seemed to be his only comfort. Izzy stood up and hit Jyou on the face making Jyou look at him finally. 

"Jyou, why can't you tell me? Can't you trust your friend? Why can't you tell me? Are you saying that you don't value our friendship anymore?" questioned Izzy, his voice raising in intensity but not to the point of already shouting.

"Iie. It's not that… It's just that… I don't have what it takes to become a doctor… And I don't want my friends to be bothered with that… I don't want you to think that I'm inferior since I can't reach my dreams… and since I can't fulfill my promise to myself… Okay?! So, stop biting my head off!" shouted Jyou, lowering his head once more in shame and anger.

"Oh…" said Koushiro, sitting back down his seat.

"You see… I always wanted to be a doctor when I was young, even if I denied it at first, and I still do… Demo… Demo… One of my professors scolded me yesterday when we were alone in the laboratory… Telling me how much of a disappointment I was, making a stupid mistake of cutting the wrong artery in the cat that we dissected. I tried to reason out with him, telling him that when the cat was given to me, the artery had already burst and needed to be cut immediately or the cat would die faster than necessary. However, he wouldn't listen to me, he just kept on repeating that I was a disappointment to all medical students. His words stung me like a thousand bee stings and I couldn't help it but to hit him smack square along the jawbone. He tumbled back a few feet and shouted at me, telling me that I could never be a doctor if I had this attitude. When I heard those words, I felt as if my world broke into pieces and tears began to well up in my eyes, but I didn't give him the pleasure of knowing that he made me cry. I held it in my eyes, picked up my things, turned around and left, heading immediately to the apartment where I lived. I quickly jumped to my bed, thinking of what he said and you know what? I realized that he was right! If I acted that way, I have no right to become a doctor… Boku wa… Boku wa…" narrated Jyou, tears falling down his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Jyou, don't get discouraged and still aim for your dreams. People make mistakes and this is just one of them. That professor is a jerk! No one is perfect, even him, and I believe that you should take the internship, no matter what other people tell you. Trust me, trust in your friends, Jyou. Don't believe in what a mediocre professor that you don't even know say… Go for it!!" advised Koushiro, successful in bringing back the fire in Jyou's eyes. 

"Thanks Koushiro… Thanks for listening to me and for encouraging me… Sorry if you had to go through all that, I didn't mean to be sentimental…" replied Jyou, wiping the tears of his face.

"Hey, what are friends for?" said Koushiro, smiling that he was able to solve one of his friend's problems but was troubled by the fact that he still had his problem…

"Bravo! Bravo! What an inspirational speech you gave, Koushiro!" shouted Tai, clapping hard as he stood behind them, sitting down after the short applause.

"It brought tears into my eyes *sniff* *sniff* " joked Yamato who took his seat on the table.

"Ha Ha! Very funny guys…" remarked Koushiro, happy that all of them were already there.

"So, you decided to go now, huh, Jyou?" asked Tai, taking a sip at the coffee that Yamato bought for him.

"Yeah… Thanks to Koushiro here…" laughed Jyou, enjoying watching Koushiro blush like a red beet.

"So that's one problem down, two more to go…" announced Yamato, he too taking a small sip from his own cup of coffee…

******

"Koushiro's really sweet, no?" asked Yolei, who was sitting on a table not far from Koushiro and the others.

"Here she goes again…" remarked Seami, taking a sip from her frappucino.   
"What? Can't a girl talk about her perfect guy?" retorted Yolei, making a face at her friend. 

"Iie, it's not that… It's just you keep on telling us how perfect he is but you won't confess your love for him…" replied Seami, again taking a sip from her frappucino.

"It's not that I don't want to, Seami… But, I'm afraid that he'll reject me and I don't want to be rejected and alone ever…" replied Yolei, her voice sounding downhearted.

"Then why don't you try Ichijouji-sempai?" asked Seami, jokingly knowing the Satoru likes Miyako.

"DAMARE! (SHUT UP!) I only think of him as a tomodachi, okay?" remarked Miyako, blushing furiously.

"You see… I'm not really good with this advice stuff, I tend to make things worse… Wish Hikari was here, she'd be able to help you…" replied Seami, feeling pity for her friend who was feeling inferior at this moment.

"Hikari wouldn't be much of a help either… She has her own problems… Two actually, one golden and one brown…" said Yolei, getting up and leaving the coffee shop.

"Wha-what?" asked the confused Seami, not noticing that Miyako had already stood up and was heading for the door. 

"Wait up!" shouted Seami, taking a quick sip from her frappucino before finally rushing up to catch up with Yolei who had already exited the coffee shop and was standing outside

******

"So, guys, should I still ask her to the dance?" asked Izzy, noticing the blank and bored expressions on their faces.

Silence…

"Some friends you are! I bet no one was listening to me!" said Koushiro, in between gritted teeth.

"Huh?" said Tai, snapping out of his trance.

"Did you say something, Koushiro?" asked Yamato, he too finally snapping out of his trance.

"Nani? (What?)" blurted out Jyou, waking up from his semi-sleep trance.

"Sigh…" sighed Koushiro, as she prepared himself to repeat the question he had just asked awhile ago.

"With the dance tonight and all, should I still ask Miyako to the dance?" repeated Koushiro, this time making sure that all of them were listening to him.

"That's such a stupid question! It's like answering the question, 'Do pigs fly?'" remarked Taichi.

"Demo… The answer to that question is 'no', Tai…" said Jyou, wondering how Tai's logic worked.

"So are you saying that he shouldn't?" continued Jyou, really puzzled at Tai's choice of words.

"Iie... I was trying to say that it's obvious that he should go!!!" replied Taichi, wondering why Jyou would ask him such a stupid question.

Jyou looked at him weirdly for a moment and gazed upon Yamato who was silently drinking his cup of coffee.

"If you want to ask her out, then do it now... She's outside the store..." said Yamato, acting as if he was telling Koushiro to water the flowers.

******

"Want to go shopping?" asked Yolei when she heard the door creak open. She turned her head back for a moment and found herself face-to-face with Koushiro.

"Umm… Hi, Yolei…" greeted Koushiro, blushing furiously.

"Umm… Hi, Koushiro…" reciprocated Yolei, she too blushing furiously.

"Yolei, can I ask you a question?" asked Koushiro softly, his face still as red as a beet.

"Yes…" said Yolei, prolonging the letter 's', her cheeks flushed and red.

"Would you like to come with me to the dance?" asked Koushiro quickly, finally saving up enough courage to ask her.

"…" replied Yolei, surprised at what Koushiro, her "ideal" guy, was asking her to do.

'I think I scared her… Oh no…' thought Koushiro, his palms sweaty from his nervousness.

"Yolei?" whispered Koushiro.

'Yes! Yes! Yes! I would go with you to the dance…' thought Yolei, as she jumped up and hugged Koushiro tightly.

"Yes! Yes! I would go with you to the dance!" shouted Yolei, still hugging Koushiro tightly.

'Who says dreams can't come true?' thought Koushiro, savoring the warm feeling he was feeling having Yolei this close to him.

"So what time should I pick you up?" asked Koushiro as Yolei released her hold of the embrace.

"About 5:30 pm… Is that okay for you?" replied Yolei, happily blushing, eyes shining up and sparkling with happiness.

"Anytime you like, hime (princess)…" replied Koushiro, lightly kissing Yolei's soft and delicate hand which cause her to blush even more.

Koushiro waved goodbye at Yolei and headed back to the coffee shop, giving Yolei a flying kiss before he entered. Seami finally exited the coffee shop, zipping her bag as she did so.

"Gomen… I sort of dropped my things… This bag's zipper really is a pain…" explained Seami, slowly noticing the happy, dazed expression pasted on Yolei's face.

"What happened?" asked Seami, curious of what happened to make Yolei seem to be floating on Cloud 9.

"Koushiro asked me, little old me, to the dance tonight…" shrieked Yolei happily, Seami joining her in her happiness.

"In that case, we must shop!" remarked Seami, dragging Yolei with her to the nearest department store.

******

"How did it go?" asked Tai when Koushiro sank back into his seat, his face somewhat disappointed.

"She rejected you?" asked Yamato, chewing on a pretzel.

"Yes…" replied Izzy, watching Taichi's, Yamato's and Jyou's face churn in sorrow for their friend.

"Was her answer to my question…" Izzy quickly added, laughing at the reactions his friends showed him when he made the impression that he was rejected.

"That was mean… We would never do something like that…" said Taichi sarcastically.

"Yeah, we aren't that mean…" continued Yamato sarcastically.

"Yeah, right!" remarked Koushiro before all of them fell into a chorus of laughter…

*** End Part 1 of Flashback ***

__

~ owari for now ~

****

Author's Notes:

What do you think? Should I continue? Well? Review! Review!

Continuation of Flashback in Chapter 3: Ken's Wish…

Please read and review. Please, I beg of you... {big blue puppy dog eyes like Takeru's} Pweese... Pwetty Pweese... Heh heh... Please R & R!!!!!!

__

~ **Ja Matte** ~

~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~


	3. Ken's Wish

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. It shall now take its rest from its endless task of innocence and let's the silver rays of the moon take its place.

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Welcome to one of Hoshino Yukino's special fics ~ * ~

~ * ~ Controlled by Hoshino Yukino's alter ego "silver moonlight" ~ * ~

*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just using the characters to satisfy my hunger for spice in my life. I own the characters Kagami Yagami and Shizuyo Shinigami so please don't ask me where I got them, okay?

Note: This is my second story under the silver moonlight author name and this story follows my first story's timeline except now the main pair in focus is the Yolizzy. I received good reviews in my first story but it is a quite low number, I guess that's all the people I can attract, but hey! I still got some so I must be happy.

Please Review. Flames are accepted but please don't make them too harsh...

Pairings: Yolizzy with hints of Takari, Taiora, and Mimato

Rating: PG; because of minor *OOC*ness

Genre: Romance

This is the continuing "saga" to CHOCOLATES AND A BOUQUET OF FLOWERS: FINISHED (^_^)

*********************************************************************************

****

Playing Games (Ch. 3)

- Ken's Wish -

__

By silver moonlight

*********************************************************************************

**** Flashback Part 2 *****

The sun set slowly, creating a soft gradient of orange turning to red and of red turning to black. The night was beginning to cover the city in eternal blackness only to fail as the stars showed up and the lights of the city turned on, creating the impression of the daylight sun. Snow began to fall lightly, a snowflake dropping here and there, caressing the clear, paved roads with light powdery goodness that God had created. 

Koushiro walked to Yolei's apartment which was just a few blocks away from his own, whistling a soft, happy tune that reflected what he felt at that moment. He had gone to the department store this afternoon with Yamato, Taichi and Jyou, searching for the perfect gift that he would give Miyako on this special day of their life. He grasped the gift in his right hand and marched towards his destination which was only one corner away. 

******

Miyako sat at her bed side, choosing what she would wear in this particular occasion. She knew that she had to be practical and wear something warm since this was a Christmas Dance after all, but a voice in her heart keeps on shouting at her, telling her to wear something that would lull Koushiro to his dream world. She glanced outside her window and noticed there was a person standing outside her door, his green winter jacket flying softly with the gentle breeze that suddenly blew in. He lowered the hood of his jacket and revealed a large mass of flaming red hair and it struck her, Koushiro was here! She glanced at the clock immediately and noticed that it was already 5:25 PM, 5 minutes before she was supposed to be fetched by her knight in shining armor, in this case, in a green winter jacket. Yolei snickered at her thoughts and glanced upon her window once more, watching the snow flakes fall upon the flaming-haired knight who was waiting patiently at her door. She quickly put on the set of clothes that she found was in the middle of her practical mind and creative heart and quickly dabbed on some light make-up and replaced her glasses with some brand-new contacts that Seami suggested her to buy. She glanced upon her reflection on her mirror and nodded in approval, it was perfect!!! She quickly grabbed her hand bag at the corner of her room and rushed downstairs, saying goodbye to her siblings and parents as she passed by them. She rushed to the couch and quickly opened one of the packages she brought home after a long afternoon of shopping and put on her brand-new winter shoes, which was in a light hue of lavender and had an artificial substitute for mink fur placed all around the edges. She then opened the second package and placed the lavender-shade winter parka on, embracing her whole body in a vortex of warmth and grace. 

She then rushed towards the door and shouted, "Ittekimasu minna-san… (I'll be back everyone…)", as she closed the door behind her.

"Konbanwa Inoue-chan… (Good Evening, Miyako…) Hajimemashite! (Nice to meet you)" asked Koushiro, admiring the outfit that Miyako was wearing.

"Konbanwa Koushiro-kun... (Good Evening, Koushiro…) Hajimemashite wa! (Nice to meet you, too)" replied Yolei, blushing softly as the snowflakes began to fall once more.

"Ikimashou? (Let's go?)" asked Koushiro, stretching out his left arm to Miyako.

"Hai, ikimashou… issho… (Okay, let's go… together…)" replied Miyako, accepting Koushiro's outstretched hand. 

Koushiro cheeks lit up slightly as he felt Yolei grasp his left arm and tried his best not to faint as his emotions began to overwhelm him. They then slowly made their way towards the school gym where the party was to be held not noticing that a person was watching them in the shadows.

"Miyako… why him?" shouted the guy in the shadows who faded away as the snowflakes began to fall heavily, reflecting the trouble that was approaching the new couple, Koushiro and Miyako…

******  
"Konbanwa minna-san! Welcome to Odaiba High's Christmas Bash! It's time to party…" shouted the emcee, sending the crowd shouting into cheers of joy.

The Odaiba High School Gym was filled with Christmas Décor which were visible even if the lights were dimmed to create the proper party atmosphere, with spotlights here and there, shining on Yamato's band as they played song after song of dance music and some occasional slow dance songs.

Koushiro and Miyako stood by the punch bowl, both of them in their third glass of some sort of pink fruit punch. They had just finished their 5th dance together and both felt that they were pretty tired after that. They brought their drinks to a table and sat down, happily drinking down the punch.

"Miyako…" whispered Koushiro in the midst of the loud dance music that Yamato's band was playing.

"Yes… Koushiro-kun, nandayo? (what is it?)" asked Miyako, taking a big sip from her cup.

"I didn't invite you to the dance as a friend, Miyako… I invited you to the dance because I think I'm in love with you… NO… I'm certain that I love you… Aishiteru Inoue-chan…" whispered Koushiro, his face as pink as the punch they were drinking.

"Na-na-nani? What did you say, Koushiro-kun?" stammered Miyako, dropping her cup onto the floor.

"Aishiteru Inoue-chan! I Love You, Miyako…" repeated Koushiro, this time with more emotion and intensity.

"Am I dreaming? Somebody pinch me…" whispered Miyako, not believing what Koushiro said was true.

"You're not dreaming Inoue-chan, I really love you and I hope that you do too… If you don't then I'll just have to accept it… You'd still be my friend forever whatever your decision may be…" Koushiro whispered into Miyako's ear, hugging her in a semi-friendly, semi-romantic hug.

"…" was all Miyako could reply to this sudden confession of love to her.

Her eyes began to well up with tears that slowly fell down her cheeks, falling softly onto the floor like the snowflakes that started that day with.

"Miyako-chan, did I say something to hurt you so? Maybe I should let you be alone for awhile…" said Koushiro solemnly, slowly moving away from the embrace he initiated.

"Iie… I'm just happy that you finally said it, Koushiro-kun… I… I… Love YOU too…" shouted Yolei, making heads turn towards their direction.

"Miyako…" whispered Koushiro, his eyes sparkling with happiness.

The spotlight then shone on them as Yamato's band with Taichi as their secondary vocalist (OMG! Taichi's gonna sing… Put cotton on your ears now!) began playing a slow song once more.

'Must be Taichi and Yamato's plan again…' thought Koushiro, grinning at the outrageous ideas that his friends had. 

"Can I have this dance, Inoue-chan?" asked Koushiro, again offering his hand to her.

"Hai, you may…" replied Miyako, wiping the tears of her eyes and accepting Koushiro's outstretched hand.

They danced smoothly with the music, closing their eyes to fully enjoy the soft melody and the romantic feeling of the song. The rest if the crowd stared at them for a moment, before finally going about with their own dance with the partner they had chosen. The spotlight left Miyako and Koushiro and went back to shine upon Taichi and Yamato who were singing a duet together. The music played for some time before it ended with a soft and long High C note and was replaced with another dance song.

"Miyako, can you come with me outside for a moment?" asked Koushiro as the slow song ended.

"Sure…" replied Miyako, following Koushiro to the exit.

"Miyako, I want you to have this…" said Koushiro, thrusting some sort of package into Miyako's arms.

"Huh? You shouldn't have! I don't even have a gift for you, Koushiro-kun…" replied Miyako, her face brightening up to a light hue of cerise.

"It doesn't matter if you have a gift for me or not… I just want you to have this because I want you to have it… I love you and you love me, that's all that matters… I'd have given you this gift even if rejected me so open it already… I think you'll like it…" whispered Koushiro, glancing now and then at Miyako's reactions.

Miyako slowly and carefully opened the wonderfully wrapped package in her arms and revealed a beautiful lavender party dress and a silver pendant that was shaped like a heart and could be opened to reveal pictures of the two them, one on each side of the opened pendant.

"I know that it's not that nice, since it was Tai who helped me pick out that dress… He doesn't have much sense in choosing gifts for females I've noticed, especially with Sora… Maybe next time, I'll ask Kari or Seami to help me… And well, as for the pendant, I know that it doesn't look really nice but…" mumbled Koushiro only to be interrupted by Miyako kissing him passionately on the lips.

"Enough of the words… I love it…" replied Miyako, hugging Koushiro in a tight embrace.

"Such a wonderful display of affection…" whispered a voice in the shadows.

"Who's there?" shouted Koushiro, trying to protect Miyako from whatever danger that could happen.

"My, my, Koushiro-sempai, have you forgotten about me, Ken Ichijouji, your partner in the newly re-established Computer Club…" remarked Ken, stepping out of the shadows, revealing him wearing a black parka.

"Ken, what are you doing out here?" asked Miyako softly, knowing that after their adventures in the digi-world, Ken's one of the good guys again.

"I just wanted to take a whiff of fresh air and then I saw the two of you…" replied Ken, his voice slightly depressed for some strange reason.

"I was about to go and greet both of you when I saw the two of you kiss…" continued Ken, breaking down into sobs and began to run away from the two of them.

"Ken…" shouted the two of them as they ran towards the direction where Ken went.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Yolei, noticing the hard guilty look on Koushiro's face.

"He loves you and we just broke his heart into a million pieces when we kissed…" replied Koushiro solemnly.

"Ow…" remarked Yolei, "I didn't know that…"

They ran after Ken and soon caught up with him and found him sitting on a bench at the park, crying his eyes out.

"Ken…" whispered Koushiro softly, trying to comfort his best friend apart from the old digi-destined.

"Gomen… I didn't mean to hurt you…" continued Koushiro apologetically, hoping that it would be enough for Ken.

"It's not your fault, Koushiro… I just didn't try hard enough… You two deserve each other… She picked you over me, didn't she?" remarked Ken, sobbing continuously. 

"Ken… Snap out of it! It's not the end of the world… There are other fishes in the sea, I'm just one of them and I don't think that we were just meant to be… There's someone out there who is…" Miyako shouted, tears also falling down her eyes.

"I just can't forget about you Miyako… I just can't forget about you… Did you think that I became good just because Wormon died in my arms… No, I became good because I loved you, Miyako! I loved you since the first time I saw you! I was just blinded by my hate to understand the feelings I felt for you and with Wormon's death, I regained my sight…" said Ken, his voice hoarse and wispy. 

"Ken…" whispered Koushiro, going up to him and rubbing his back soothingly.

"I know that I should hate you, Koushiro, but I can't since I know that you are my best friend and that you never meant to hurt me… I guess I should be happy for the two of you, since if both of you are happy together then I should be happy too…" whispered Ken, wiping the tears off his eyes.

'I didn't think Ken loved me that much and that Ken would be strong enough to accept such a hard reality such as that…' thought Miyako, watching Ken's eyes light up once more with the same fire he always had since the day he joined them in the good side once more.

"Koushiro, I want you to promise me something…" said Ken solemnly, his eyes showing no remnants or evidence of crying.

"What is it, Ken?" asked Koushiro softly.

"Promise me that you'll take care of Miyako or else I'll break your bones into a million pieces, okay? Yakusoku? (Promise?)" asked Ken jokingly.

"Yakusoku…" replied Koushiro, knowing that Ken was the type to take a person's word to the extreme.

"Arigato, I guess I can be sure that you'll take care of Miyako now, won't I?" laughed Ken, his voice returning to its old sweet and happy nature.

"Yeah!" replied Koushiro, he too joining in Ken's soft laughter.

"Koushiro, could you let me talk to Miyako alone for a moment?" asked Ken softly, his tone now serious once more.

"I'm fine with it…" replied Koushiro, moving away from the tow of them to give them some privacy.

"Miyako…" whispered Ken softly.

"What is it Ken?" asked Miyako wondering what this could be about since everything was already okay.

"Miyako, I want you to promise me that if you and Koushiro don't work out that you'd be my koibito until you find someone else… is that okay with you?" asked Ken solemnly, watching Miyako's eyes twitch.

"I won't try to break you two up, I promise… I'm just saying that if things don't work out for you… without outside interference from me… would you?" continued Ken, hoping that the doubts that Miyako had would fade away with his words. 

"You promise that you won't break the two of us up?" said Yolei softly, trying to keep her emotions at bay.

"Hai… I wouldn't want to be the reason for why the goddess of love and sincerity would be sad, right?" remarked Ken.

"Yakusoku?" asked Ken, stretching out his little finger.

"Hai! Yakusoku…" replied Yolei, accepting Ken's little finger with her own…

**** End Flashback Part 2 ****

"Koushiro? Hello… Are you still awake?" shouted Miyako.

"Huh? Nani?" remarked Koushiro and noticed that he was behind a tree in the park with Miyako.

"Oh never mind, just don't it again, okay, Kou-kun?" remarked Miyako, hugging Koushiro in a tight embrace. 

"Hai, koibito…" replied Koushiro, tightening their embrace.

******

"Let me get this straight, you and Kagami are friends in Tokyo?" asked Davis for the umpteenth time.

"Yes…" replied Shizuyo beginning to get irritated at his stupid questions.

"Now, to think of it, you act like Kagami a lot…" continued Shizuyo, making both Davis and Kagami blush like a beet.

"DAMARE! (Shut up!) We have nothing in common…" shouted both Davis and Kagami in unison.

"Well you just did now…" replied Shizuyo softly, hoping that they would get her hint.

"S-S-Shizuyo!" shouted Kagami, blushing even more than before.

"I don't like him, I like the blonde bishonen back there with my cousin…" whispered Kagami.

"Don't deny it… I know who you really like…" laughed Shizuyo, watching Kagami's face flush up terribly.

"Na-na-ni?" asked Davis, not really understanding what the hell the two girls were talking about.

Shizuyo snickered lightly, laughing at Davis' ignorance and Kagami's so-called puppy crush on Takeru.

******

"Want to join the rest in the picnic?" asked Yolei, letting go of Koushiro.

Koushiro grabbed her quickly by the hips and quickly placed his lips on hers, giving her a passionate kiss. Koushiro ended the kiss quickly knowing that Miyako might be angry at him for being so aggressive.

"Uh… Miyako… are you mad at me for doing that?" asked Koushiro softly.

"Nah… I actually liked it…" replied Miyako.

"You know… They won't miss us…" continued Miyako, reciprocating Koushiro's kiss with another one.

"You're probably right… Anyway, you taste better than the food you brought…" remarked Koushiro, enjoying the kiss.

"Baka…" laughed Miyako, letting herself surrender in Koushiro's arms.

"I guess I am a baka to fall in love with you…" retorted Koushiro.

"Hey…" shouted Miyako only to be interrupted by Koushiro giving her another passionate kiss. 

__

~ owari for now ~

****

Author's Notes:

THIS IS NOT OVER… It's only just began…

What do you think? Should I continue? What's going to happen in the Computer Club Festival? Review!

Watch out for Chapter 4: The Time is Now, that's if I get enough reviews…

Please read and review. Please, I beg of you... {big blue puppy dog eyes like Takeru's} Pweese... Pwetty Pweese... Heh heh... Please R & R!!!!!!

__

~ **Ja Matte** ~

~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~


	4. The Time is Now

*********************************************************************************

The snow from the heavens covers the world with a blanket of peaceful bliss, bringing people closer to one another and letting new relationships sprout out beneath the frigid cold of life. It shall now take its rest from its endless task of innocence and let's the silver rays of the moon take its place.

- Hoshino Yukino -

*********************************************************************************

~ * ~ Welcome to one of Hoshino Yukino's special fics ~ * ~

~ * ~ Controlled by Hoshino Yukino's alter ego "silver moonlight" ~ * ~

*********************************************************************************

The moon shines so bright and covers the whole world with soft rays of light. It comes and goes along with the romances that make our world go round. The silver rays of the moon shall bring forth new relationships and new friendships that would only be realized through the nights that pass by. This is the reality of silver moonlight!

*********************************************************************************

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I'm just using the characters to satisfy my hunger for spice in my life. I own the characters Kagami Yagami and Shizuyo Shinigami so please don't ask me where I got them, okay?

Note: This is my second story under the silver moonlight author name and this story follows my first story's timeline except now the main pair in focus is the Yolizzy. I received good reviews in my first story but it is a quite low number, I guess that's all the people I can attract, but hey! I still got some so I must be happy.

Please Review… Flames are accepted but please don't make them too harsh...

Pairings: Yolizzy with hints of Takari, Taiora, and Mimato

Rating: PG; because of minor *OOC*ness

Genre: Romance

This is the continuing "saga" to CHOCOLATES AND A BOUQUET OF FLOWERS: FINISHED (^_^)

*********************************************************************************

****

Playing Games (Ch. 4)

- The Time is Now -

__

By silver moonlight

*********************************************************************************

Miyako found herself in a dark corridor with the rain falling swiftly outside the windows. A loud creak came from behind the corner and she found herself creeping towards it only to find herself face to face to a steel door that was kept ajar. She crept closer to the open space and peered in just as thunder boomed loudly. She peered in more, trying to focus the image inside the dark room, lighted only by the brief sparks of lightning. She crept closer, slightly opening the door wider. Lightning struck once more and illuminated the room, showing her an image of a girl with raven locks hugging a red-haired boy for a second, before returning back to the darkness that surrounded the scene. Lightning struck once more and she saw the faces in more detail. She gasped when she realized that the boy was actually…

"Yolei! Yolei! Wake up!" shouted a robotic voice, "Yolei! Yolei! Wake up!"

Miyako shifted on her bed uncomfortably, raising her left hand to press the off button on the talking alarm clock.

'What a weird dream…' she thought as she sat up from her bed, her hair falling down her sides like a waterfall. 

She rubbed her eyes instinctively, trying to focus her vision, forgetting that she wore glasses to see properly. She stood up slowly, recognizing a blurred image of her glasses by her bedside. She yawned widely, walking towards her bathroom door, grasping the doorknob tightly and turning it open. She slowly brushed her teeth, acting as if she was still in a trance, and finally washed her face totally waking her up for the day finally. She hopped into the shower and took a quick shower before finally stepping out of her bathroom, soaking wet with a towel wrapped around her chest. 

She walked towards her glasses and put it on before approaching the closet that creaked once she opened it. She picked out a nice little blue blouse and a nice skirt to go with it and threw it on her bed. She dressed up slowly, staring into the nothingness of her thoughts. Once she was done, she went to her dressing table and looked at herself in the mirror in front of her.

'Could that dream possibly happen?' she thought, lightly combing her long purple hair to rid of the tangles that formed during her sleep. 

'I don't think so…' replied some voice deep inside her, as she finished up her fixing up by applying some make-up on her face.

She quickly glanced at the alarm clock by her bed. It read "7:00 AM".

'It's still early…' she thought, '… the Festival starts at 8:00 AM'

She slowly walked towards their dining room, which was just 3 doors away from her own room down the stairs, carrying a small handbag in her right hand.

'It's nice not to carry any heavy backpacks for once…' thought Miyako just about when she reached the dining room.

'I'm such a baka**1**… I forgot to tell Poromon not to do anything weird while I'm away…' thought Miyako, quickly rushing back into her room, waking up a pink ball of feathers who slept on the left side of her bed.

"Yolei?" whispered Poromon, her eyes slightly fluttering open and close quickly.

"It's okay, Poromon, you can still sleep… I'll be gone for the day, okay? There's some food in the back behind you, okay? So, if you're hungry just eat some… I'll be back later, don't do anything stupid, 'kay? See ya…" whispered Yolei, lightly patting Poromon's head to lull her back to sleep.

Poromon closed her eyes slowly, whispering the words "Bai bai**2**…" as she shifted in a more comfortable position.

'Good, she's asleep… She's so kawaii**3** when she's asleep…' thought Yolei as she made her way towards the dining table to prepare herself some breakfast, knowing full well that everyone's still asleep.

She turned on the corner to the dining room and found herself face to face to an already cooked meal with eggs, rice and many others, prepared just for her. She went towards the dining table and found a card there that read, "Koushiro pleaded me to whip up something for you today. When I heard the shower running, I woke up and prepared this for you. Hope you like it… I'll be sleeping now… Signed, Mom =)"

She smiled slightly as she read the note and placed the note back to its place. She sat down quietly and felt special as to have two wonderful people like Koushiro and her own mom to care for her that much. She slowly ate the meal in front of her, leaving nothing in her plate and brought the dishes to the sink and rinsed them.

She walked towards the door and took off her slippers to put on some shoes. She tapped the tip of her shoes on to the wooden floor, making sure that her shoes are tight and set off to meet up with Koushiro and Ken who were both busy preparing today's computer festival…

******

"How's the virtual soccer game booth going? Is everything ready for the crowd, Ken?" asked Koushiro, making final checks in all 12 booths.

"Hai**4**, Izumi-kun… Davis will be here later to serve as my partner for the game…" replied Ken, plugging the machine into a nearby plug inside the Odaiba High School Gym where the festival was to be held.

"Making sure you get the prize, eh, Ken?" joked Koushiro, watching Ken's face fluster at that remark.

"Iie**5**… I'm just making sure that they get a challenge when they play the game…" replied Ken.

"How about the prize, is it ready?" continued Koushiro, watching the VR machines turn on to life.

"Hai… The 6 tickets for a vacation in Kyoto is safe with me, don't worry about it, Kou-kun…" stated Ken, his voice sure and confident.

"If you say so… How's your other booth and who's going to take care of it?" asked Koushiro, checking the seventh box in his checklist.

"The Weirdest Computer Accidents Booth? Kaolla-chan is going to take care of it…" replied Ken, pointing to a yellow-haired girl on the next booth who had a wide smile on her face. 

"Nani**6**?" asked Koushiro, knowing full well that Kaolla-chan was not really that well in setting-up a booth on her own even if she was really good with computers.

"Well, why don't you ask Miyako to help her? It would be better than her becoming the receptionist for our Computer Festival, wouldn't it? This way Miyako will only have to help Kaolla-chan set-up the booth and then she's free to roam around the festival…" suggested Ken, thinking deeply about a solution.

"I guess that is a good idea… I'll just have Shinobu take care of the reception booth instead then…" said Koushiro, checking the 8th box in his checklist.

"So, how many booths more do you have to check, Kou-kun?" asked Ken, taking a sip from a bottle of mineral water he brought with him.

"4 more… It's hard being the president for the Computer Club this year with the debut of our Computer Festival, ne?" replied Koushiro, sighing as he thought about all the booths he still needed to check.

******

"Ohayo**7**, Kou-chan! Ken-kun!" shouted Miyako as she found Koushiro and Ken talking to each other beside the VR machines.

"Ohayo Miyako-chan…" greeted Koushiro, her face, her smile and her voice, making him forget all the stress that he was having.

"Ohayo Miyako…" greeted Ken immediately after Koushiro did, his feeling for her not vanishing until now.

Miyako quickly ran up to Koushiro and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Where do you want me to go? The Reception booth, right?" asked Miyako, wondering why Ken's smile turned into some sort of frown-smile hybrid after she kissed Koushiro.

"There's a change of plans, can you help Kaolla-chan with her booth instead?" asked Koushiro, "Gomen**8**, I know that it's short notice but can you? Will you?"

"Sure… Why not?" replied Miyako, "I'd do about anything you tell me to do…"

A blush crept on Koushiro's face as the last of Miyako's words were said. Miyako smiled for the last time before moving towards Kaolla's booth.

"So, Miyako is willing to do everything for you, eh?" teased Ken, watching Koushiro's blush redden even more. 

"Urusai**9**! It's not like that…" shouted Koushiro, Ken snickering loudly at Koushiro's sudden outburst of emotion. 

"Well, if you say so…" snickered Ken, walking away from the already frustrated Koushiro.

"Matte**10**! Ken-kun, I want to ask a favor from you…" 

Ken stopped and quickly turned his head towards the red head.

"What is it?"

Koushiro sighed momentarily and slowly began to speak.

"It's like this…"

"Ohayo Izumi-kun…" greeted a raven-haired girl, suddenly appearing behind Ken.

"Ohayo Shizuyo-chan, aren't you a tad bit early?" asked Koushiro, surprised at Shizuyo's arrival at such an early time.

"Ne? What do you mean early? You told me to come here at eight…" said Shizuyo pouting. 

"Gomen…" apologized Koushiro, noticing that a wide grin was pasted on Ken's usually serious face.

Suddenly realizing that it was only seven o'clock, Koushiro began to laugh and said, "Hey! Wait a minute…"

Shizuyo began to snicker loudly, amazed that Koushiro fell for her "innocent" routine again.

"It's been a long time since you fell for that trick now hasn't it, Izumi-kun?" whispered Shizuyo, her true self finally coming out of her Ms. Perfect façade.

"Hai… Hai…" replied Koushiro, remembering the times when they were little and how Shizuyo tricked him constantly.

"You were always a sucker for kind eyes…" whispered Ken, moving closer to Koushiro and nudging him on the ribs.

Koushiro just smiled at Ken's remark and remembered that he didn't introduce Shizuyo to Ken yet.

"Ken, I would like you to meet my childhood friend, Shizuyo Shinigami…" introduced Koushiro.

Shizuyo bowed her head down as an act of courtesy and softly said, "Ken-kun, it's nice to meet you…"

"There's no need for such manners here, Shizuyo, we're all friends anyway…" said Ken gently, taking one of Shizuyo's hands and kissing it lightly.

Shizuyo blushed at the gesture but quickly recovered her composure and said, "Hai… Hai… I guess that kind of gallantry is not required as well…"

"Hai… I guess you're right…" replied Ken, letting go of Shizuyo's hand and blushing lightly as he remembered what he actually did.

"Ahem…" interrupted Koushiro, making both Ken and Shizuyo look towards him.

"Ken-kun, I think you should prepare the VR booth already…" announced Koushiro, pointing towards the entrance where Davis was standing, who was looking for his partner in the VR Soccer Competition.

"Ryokai**11**…" announced Ken, making some weird pose before moving towards the entrance to meet up with Davis.

"Shizuyo-chan, what are you doing here so early anyway?" asked Koushiro, wondering why indeed was Shizuyo there so early.

"Nothing really, I didn't have anything to do at home so I came over early, besides I didn't come alone…" replied Shizuyo, pointing towards the female CR where Kagami just emerged from.

"Oh I see…" remarked Koushiro, "So what do you plan to do here?"

"Umm… Ain't I supposed to ask you that? You asked me to go here if you'd remember…" replied Shizuyo, trying to sound as pleasant as possible.

"Oh yeah! Heh… heh…" replied Koushiro, gigantic sweatdrops floating on Shizuyo's head.

"Well, you could try out the VR booth, you play soccer, don't you?" suggested Koushiro, checking the time and making sure that there was still enough time for them to prepare for the festival which was only an hour away.

Shizuyo nodded, looking back to see that Kagami had already rushed to where Davis was and arguing her heart out.

'Sheesh…' thought Shizuyo, before going back to face Koushiro who was busy checking everything for the fair.

"Gomen… but I won't be able to entertain you just yet, Shizuyo-chan, I'm a bit busy right now so why don't you ask Miyako to show you around for a while? She won't mind…" apologized Koushiro, rushing off to talk to Makoto, who was in charge of the program for the whole festival.

'I hope Miyako won't mind entertaining my friend for a little while…' thought Koushiro as he rushed to the stage and oversaw the preparations. The festival was going to start very soon.

"Matte…" shouted Shizuyo, trying to get Koushiro's attention, "I have something to tell you first…"

But it was already too late and Koushiro had already rushed off and was clearly too busy to talk to her right now.

"Sigh… Koushiro is still Koushiro, I guess… Always busy… Might as well, talk to Miyako, since my partner and best friend is arguing again…" sighed Shizuyo, slowly making her way towards the booth that Miyako was stationed at.

*******

"What are you doing here?" shouted Davis, sneering at the obnoxious lady that stood in front of him.

"For your information, my friend, Shizuyo, invited me here… What about you, what are you doing here? You have a brain smaller than the microchips that they have here!" retorted Kagami, flaming balls of fire circling around her head.

"Well, if you were invited to this place by a friend… I was too, in fact, I'll be helping Ken with the VR exhibit. We'll be fighting all challengers in the VR Soccer Game and whoever scores more points than us in 20 minutes will get a trip for 6 to Kyoto and by the looks of things, we'll win the prize…" remarked Davis, trying to make Kagami jealous.

"Hah! In your dreams…" challenged Kagami, "Me and my pal will crush the two of you to the ground."

"Dream on… You can't beat 2 of the league's best soccer players with your beginner's skills…" returned Davis, accepting the challenge.

"You know what? You really are obnoxious! I now know why Kari doesn't like you…" replied Kagami, loving the pained expression that was painted on Davis' face.

"Ouch… That was a very low blow… I didn't know that you fought dirty…" responded Davis, a hand slightly touching him on the shoulder.

Davis turned back and saw Ken, a wicked grin pasted on his face.

"So… You have a new object of attention now, don't you? What happened to Kari?" irritated Ken, making both Davis and Kagami blush.

"Why don't you shut up, Ken?! You know that I don't like girls who act like big dumb gorillas!" shouted Davis, hating the amused expression that was lit up in Ken's face.

"Well, I won't date a psychopath like him either…" shouted Kagami, walking away from the two to find Shizuyo.

"I swear that I'll kick your sorry ass later in soccer…" continued Kagami, a small tear falling from her eye unnoticed.

She quickly wiped away that lone tear and rushed to find Shizuyo.

'What do I care about what Davis thinks of me?! But why did his words hurt? Why the hell do I care for what that insensitive dolt thinks about me?' thought Kagami, her heart pounding terribly fast.

*******

"Sugoi**12**…" remarked Shizuyo, "I didn't know that a person could survive through something like that!"

"Neither did I…" said Miyako, "…until Koalla-chan, here, showed me how that was possible…"

"That was so cool… I didn't know that so many weird accidents happen with computers…" uttered Shizuyo, "So, what else is worth visiting in your Computer Festival?"

"Hmm… I think you should try the booth run by Hibiki over there… Its main focus is robot technology… In fact, he created a few robots for a demonstration later…" said Miyako, picking up the last remaining box on the floor and placed it behind the counter of Koalla's booth.

"I guess I'm done here already…" continued Miyako, "I'll show you around if you like…"

"Thanks… By the way, have you seen Kagami? She's not arguing with Davis anymore…" asked Shizuyo, wondering where her best friend might have gone.

"Not really but she'll turn up some time soon…" replied Miyako, giving Koalla a good luck sign before leaving with Shizuyo to enjoy the festival.

********

A loud bang filled the whole auditorium as the metal ball containing confetti was opened, signaling the start of the program that Makoto was heading.

"Welcome everybody to the 1st Annual Computer Club Festival…" announced Makoto, "I know that most of the people here would be bored if we just gave speakers so we decided to show you the introduction of our computer club with a short movie made in Macromedia Director…"

The lights suddenly dimmed and a wide screen was brought up to the stage. The media projector was then turned on and a highly "visual", eye candy laden, movie appeared on screen. After a few minutes, the movie ended and the lights were turned back on.

Makoto looked at the impressed faces of the people there and continued, "Well, that ends the first portion of our program for today. Please feel free to explore the whole exhibit and please come back here at three o'clock for the second part of our program which will consist of the awarding ceremony and the raffling of 10 brand-new SX-15 Computer Drawing Tablets supplied to us by the Shinigami Computer Industries."

*******

"Where did Shizuyo go? Hmmm… It's already 8:15, where the hell could she be?" wondered Kagami, her quest to find Shizuyo leading her to a booth called "Yui's Kompyuta Maho**13**". The booth seemed fairly normal from the outside but once you come in the booth, everything darkens and all you see are the metallic stars and heavenly bodies that flickered in the darkness as the soft candlelit light illuminating the room hit them. There was a small black table inside the booth, which was covered by a black silk cloth which had a pentagram sewed on it with golden thread. 

"Hmm… This looks cool…" whispered Kagami, entering the booth and finding a girl wearing a witch's hat in front of a light green laptop.

"What can I do for you, Kagami?" asked the girl, startling Kagami by her suddenness.

"How-- How-- did you know my name?" asked Kagami, surprised that the girl knew who she was even if it was the first time they met.

"Oh… Easy, I checked the registration list… It's all connected in our computer network…" replied the girl nonchalantly, showing Kagami her picture and her registration form on the laptop's screen.

Kagami sweatdropped and asked, "So, what does this booth do?"

"Well, we do numerology, calculate your chances for romance and many more using the precise computing skills of our computers…" replied the girl, "By the way, I'm Yui, nice to meet you…"

"Interesting… Alright, make my numerology…" said Kagami, taking a seat in front of Yui.

"That would be 3000 yen…" replied Yui, extending her palm out to collect the money.

"NANI? You have to pay!!!!" shouted Kagami, surprised at the fact that they were collecting money.

"Yes… for Numerology and the Astrology Horoscope, you'll have to pay but for the rest it's free…" replied Yui, noticing a weird expression on Kagami's face.

"Besides, how do you think we'll be able to pay for the electricity we're using if we don't charge people…" continued Yui, hoping that her explanation would make Kagami sit down.

"Oh, so if I make you calculate my chances for romance, it would be free…" inquired Kagami, finally sitting back down again.

"Yes… You are right…" replied Yui, clicking a few buttons and then turning the laptop monitor to face Kagami.

"Kagami, I would like to introduce to you Yui's special Love CALCULATOR!!!!" shouted Yui, her anxiousness overflowing from her body, "By the way, you'll be the first one to try it out…"

"So, how does this thing work?" asked Kagami, wanting to try it as soon as possible.

"Well, the love calculator has two functions. One is called the 'Who's the right one for you?' and the other is the 'Compatibility Test'. For the first one, you would answer the interactive form that I've set up there and it would describe what the perfect person for you should be. For the second one, you would input the names of two people you'd like to see the compatibility of, their age and their horoscope and the computer would then calculate how compatible the two people are. It's fairly simple. By the way, for the second one, the guy's name must be on the left and yours on the right, don't forget that since the results would change if you don't follow that… Well, try it…" narrated Yui, "Gomen, if I babbled too much but I'm just so excited that someone would try my work out…"

Kagami stared at Yui strangely, not really understanding what Yui was saying.

"Wakarimasen**14**…"

"In short, fill up the form on the screen with the necessary information and press the correct buttons according to their functions…" 

Kagami smiled weakly at Yui and began to try the program she had in front of her. She slowly typed K-A-G-A-M-I into the computer and began tinkering around with it…

******* 

"Suge-e!" shouted a little kid as he watched the yellow robot carry a block and bring it to him.

"Here you go, little boy…" said Hibiki removing the block from the robot's hand.

Hibiki then patted the little boy in the head and slowly gave him the block in his hand, "Here little boy, you can have this…"

"Arigato**15**… mister…" thanked the little boy, running off to where his mother was.

"Nice thing you did there with the little kid…" announced a female voice from behind Hibiki.

"Huh?" wondered Hibiki, looking back and seeing Miyako with a black haired girl that was new to him.

"Oh, hi Miyako! Who's that girl with you?" greeted Hibiki, lowering the remote control for the robot beside him.

"Hibiki, I would like you to meet Shizuyo, an old acquaintance of Koushiro…" introduced Miyako, pointing at Shizuyo.

"Ohayo Hibiki-kun… Like what Miyako said, I'm Shizuyo Shinigami… It's very nice to meet a great inventor such as you…" greeted Shizuyo, slightly bowing her head as a sign of respect.

"SHINIGAMI! As in SHINIGAMI COMPUTER INDUSTRIES?" shouted Hibiki, his jaw dropping to the floor.

"Hai…" nodded Shizuyo, not finding anything special about it.

"You mean that your father owns the SHINIGAMI COMPUTER INDUSTRIES?!" asked a persistent Hibiki.

"Yeah…" admitted Shizuyo, wondering why Hibiki was acting so strangely.

Hibiki stood there dumbfounded and stammered, "Could… you… well… recommend… my works to your dad? Not that it's that great or anything but well… I just want someone to give me their professional opinion about my work. Could you? Onegai**16**…"

"Sure, why not? Your works seem to be very interesting…" remarked Shizuyo, analyzing the robot that stood in front of them, "Hmm… the pressure mechanism you used to control the robot seems a bit off and is hindering the robot's capacity to achieve highest efficiency though… But, I must say that the mobility and the way you arranged the wiring of the robot to achieve such mobility is mind-boggling… "

"Huh, really? Thanks…" thanked Hibiki, feeling good about Shizuyo's kind comments and quickly rushed off to improve his robot based on Shizuyo's suggestions.

"I didn't know that you knew so much about robots…" announced Miyako, taking Shizuyo to another booth.

"Well, no one really asked me… And besides, I only started taking classes on robotics when I was in Junior High…" said Shizuyo, shrugging her shoulders as they moved on to the next booth.

"To tell you the truth, I prefer voice lessons though and that's the reason why I joined Yamato's band when he was having a small concert in Tokyo…" continued Shizuyo, finding it easy for her to converse with Miyako.

******  
"This is so fun!!!" announced Kagami, tinkering around the love calculator that Yui had programmed.

She had tried herself with Takeru and got an acceptable rating and she was now trying to find out the ratings for all the people she knew.

"Hmm… Maybe I should try Davis and me… Heh heh… I definitely know that it would be a zero!" announced Kagami, typing their names in.

Kagami closed her eyes in anticipation, not wanting to see a high rating and pressed the button. Just as she pressed the mouse, her hand slipped a few millimeters and unknowingly, she pressed the "Reset Ratings" button instead. She opened her eyes and was relieved to see a big fat zero, unbeknownst to her what had just happened.

"Knew it!" shouted Kagami, relieved that even science is saying that they weren't meant to be together, never in a billion years.

"Arigato, Yui-chan… You're booth's kinda cool…" remarked Kagami, waving goodbye to Yui as she finally decided that she should go back looking for Shizuyo again so that she could drag her to Ken's booth and make mince meat out of the two.

"Come again, Kagami…" replied Yui, getting the laptop back and discovering that Kagami didn't press the "Compute" button.

Yui slowly pressed the "Compute" button and slowly the number appeared. A wide grin then slowly formed on Yui's face as she interpreted the results.

"This could get really interesting…" smiled Yui, typing away in her laptop.

******

"Miyako, when do you think Koushiro will be finished with his duties in the morning?" asked Shizuyo, glancing at the clock by the information booth, which read 8:30 am.

"Umm… I think he'll be done by 9:00 am… I'm not sure if he'll be meeting the sponsors… um… I mean… your father… in the morning or in the afternoon…" replied Miyako, trying to answer Shizuyo's question in the friendliest manner.

"Besides, why are you so worried about him? I'm his kanojo**17*** and I'm not worried…" jokingly asked Miyako.

"Well, it's not that I'm worried, it's just that… well…" replied Shizuyo, deliberately prolonging her last words.

"Well… what?" asked Miyako whispering softly and interested in knowing why Shizuyo was acting that way.

"He promised to buy me ice cream…" replied Shizuyo in her most babyish voice.

"Nani?" asked Miayko, a big sweatdrop floating on her head.

"Just joking…" continued Shizuyo, her voice returning back to normal, "I just want to tell him that he has to come to my party later at night… By the way, you're invited too, Miyako…"

"Oh… What kind of party is it anyway?" asked Miyako, wondering why Shizuyo would hold a party that night.

"It's no biggie… I'm just having a party for all the friends that I've met in Odaiba… Why don't you invite some of your other friends? I won't mind if all of them came… It would be much more fun that way…" replied Shizuyo.

"Hmm… Okay! I'll go and I might be able to persuade some of my friends to go but don't be surprised if more than 10 people attend your party…" said Miyako in reply.

"That's okay… My apartment should be able to hold all of us…" said Shizuyo.

"Your own apartment?" asked Miyako, amazed that Shizuyo has her own apartment.

Shizuyo nodded slightly and said, "Well, to tell you the truth, it's my dad's but he prefers to stay in the other apartment where he could be near his office. That's why I have the other apartment all to myself…"

"You live alone?" asked Miyako, flabbergasted at what Shizuyo had just told her.

"Iie! I live with my cousin who also works in my dad's company but he rarely comes home until it's very late in the night already…" replied Shizuyo.

"Oh, I see…" commented Miyako, wondering how Koushiro came to Shizuyo when they were young.

Shizuyo glanced at the clock again and realized that it would still be quite some time before Koushiro will be done with his duties. 

"Miyako, can you tell Koushiro about the party if I don't come back when he does? I'm going to look for Kagami for awhile, she's been gone for so long…" said Shizuyo, suddenly stopping.

A hand had tapped her on the shoulder lightly, and made Shizuyo turn her head slowly to face the person. She then came face to face with a male teenager who had short but thick auburn hair and round cerulean eyes.

The auburn-haired teen hugged her lightly, smiling slightly as he realized that Shizuyo was blushing.

"Hi! Did you miss me? It's been quite some time since we've seen each other in Tokyo, hasn't it?" greeted the red-haired boy, his voice deep and yet gentle.

"Shigeru! This is such a surprise! What are you doing here?" asked a shocked Shizuyo, wondering what he was doing here in Odaiba.

__

~ owari for now ~

****

Author's Notes:

So, who do you think Shigeru is? What do you think will be his relevance in the future chapters? What do you think was the compatibility rating that Kagami and Davis got? 

I'm sorry if this came out so late but I wanted to get five reviews before posting this chapter up but since I only have four, I waited. However, I think I've waited for too long already and so here it is, the 4th Chapter of Playing Games.

I plan to make this a 7-9 chapter fic and I hope that you'll read this story all the way…

Please read and review. Please, I beg of you... {big blue puppy dog eyes like Takeru's} Pweese... Pwetty Pweese... Heh heh... Please R & R!!!!!! If you have time also read "Chocolates and a Bouquet of Flowers", the story that started this saga.

*********************************************************************************

****

Japanese Translations:

1 - baka: fool   
2 - bai bai: goodbye   
3 - kawaii: cute   
4 - hai: yes   
5 - iie: no   
6 - nani: what?   
7 - ohayo: Good Morning, Hello (Ohayo Goasaimasu)   
8 - gomen: I'm sorry; (Gomenasai)   
9 - urusai - Silence!, Shut up!   
10 - matte - Wait!   
11 - ryokai: Roger!, Yes sir!, Affirmative!   
12 - sugoi or suge-e: Wow!, Amazing!, Cool!   
13 - kompyuta: computer; maho: magic   
14 - wakarimasen: I don't understand…   
15 - arigato: Thank you…   
16 - onegai: Please…   
17 - kanojo: girlfriend   


*********************************************************************************

__

~ **Ja Matte** ~

~ * ~ silver moonlight ~ * ~


End file.
